


Try To Forget

by misslmf



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beverly Marsh (mentioned) - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Injury, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Kinda, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, POV Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Sad Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris-centric, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, based on that one really heartbreaking scene when Stanley is getting his face sucked off, but really blink and you’ll miss it, like quite a bit of blood, possible hinted Stanley Uris/Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: When Stanley Uris gets lost in the sewers, he encounters a being so terrifying and barely comes out of it alive.——there’s quite a lot of blood is this fic so be warned if you’re squeamish, and also mature language (like swear words and stuff)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Try To Forget

* * *

It's not like he wanted to go into that fucking house anyway. Just looking at it from the street outside made him want to throw up or die. Or both at the same time. Neibolt House always gave him the creeps whenever he walked past it. The way all its doors and windows were boarded up and voices seemed to just whisper out from it with the wind was all just too far for him. But at least he could manage to walk past it. Stanley never imagined he would suddenly be told to climb down some old and crumbling well into the disgusting sewers and fight a motherfucking demonic clown that had for some reason decided that it was its mission to kill and eat them.

"This summer fucking sucks. So much for _no next time Bill_." Stan mumbled to himself. "Am I right guys?" He nearly allowed himself to smile as he peered over his shoulder to look at his friends.

Except his friends weren't there. There was no one behind him. His eyes widened and he spun round in a slow circle. The tunnel was empty and almost silent. Just the noise of water dripping and rushing as it flowed between his feet; his shoes were so wet already that he barely noticed it anymore.

"Guys?" He said trying to be louder this time. It was rather difficult though when his voice was shaking at much at it was. "Where are you?"

There was still no answer.

"Bill?" Stanley shouted, almost crying. He got frantic and started running faster and faster down the sewers, grey water splashing everywhere. "Bill?! Richie! Eddie! Where are you?"  
  
His legs were burning and his arms were pumping heavily back and forth, sending rays of light from his flashlight bouncing off the walls, until he eventually came out into a large stone cistern. There were ladders scaling the walls and huge metal doors that were no doubt leading to more tunnels. Stanley felt like he could hear whispers in his ears and breaths on his neck. Footsteps were pattering around him through the puddles but he couldn't find where they were coming from. 

"Guys?" He said again, like he was a broken record. "Guys where are you?!"

"Stanley?" A voice sung. It sounded like Beverly and Stan's ears perked up.

"Bev?" He yelled. "Beverly is that you? Where are you?"

"Stanley~?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him round suddenly, and Stanley screamed, his flashlight clanging on the ground and flickering out.

Suddenly he was lying on his back and there was that horrible deformed lady over him - the very same who had tried to attack him in his father's office. Her gaping mouth was looming right over his face and her sharp teeth scraped lightly over his forehead, drool dripping onto his thick curls. He was so scared he didn't even know what to do with himself, he could only lie there, frozen, with no strength at all to even try and push her away or kick her or even at least scream for help. Not that anyone would come.

"They left you Stanley." The lady whispered, into his ear. "They left you all alone in these dark sewers, even though they know how much you hate it here."

"No, no they didn't." He whimpered shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "They didn't leave me, I just got lost, they'll find me any time now." He shivered as the lady laughed and its awful tongue scraped down his face like sandpaper. Eddie came to his mind suddenly and how Stan wished he hadn’t thrown away that damn fanny pack.

"If they really cared they wouldn't have let you get separated in the first place." It cackled loudly and Stanley tried to cower away. But It had a firm grip on his shoulders. "Now, the only person who's really stayed for you is me! Come now, stop crying and give me a hug."

"No!" He muttered, shaking his head again slowly. "N-No, they wouldn't-"

Everything when dark. Stanley couldn't make out anything apart from spikes of pain in a ring around his face. It was unbearable. He tried to scream but it was like It sucking the air right out of his lungs and he couldn't make a single noise. His body was thrashing desperately but it wasn't like he was strong enough to do anything.

_My friends really did leave me_, he thought. _They left and they're not coming to save me. Why would they?_

Stanley's thoughts immediately flew to all the Losers. Richie, with his stupid jokes, his coke-bottle glasses and annoying habit of never _not_ talking, yet his ability to still be kind and caring with the people he loved. Eddie, who with all the will in the world still stayed the brave and wonderful person he was and truly one of the most amazing people Stanley had ever met. Not to mention, despite everything his mother said, Eddie was _definitely not_ delicate and could always hold his own. Ben who, admittedly, Stan had been very wary of at first but had soon come to care for almost as much as Ben seemed to care about the rest of the world. Beverly, someone he had always been slightly scared of but now adored after finally getting to know her as a person and finding out that she was actually extremely brave and sweet. Mike, the newest loser but already a valued and important member of their club, hilarious, trustworthy and loyal. And he _was_ the one who had the weapon and pushed Bowers down the well. 

Then there was Bill. Big Bill, the one who always had a plan. Bill, the one who always looked out for him and made sure he was safe (before he dragged them into the fucking crackhead house at least). The one with the stutter that he somehow always managed to overcome when he talked about something he felt passionate towards - like Georgie - and the way his blue eyes seemed to shine and dance when he did. The one who accepted almost anyone who needed help and welcomed them into the Losers club with open arms. Stanley himself had been bullied relentlessly before Bill found him in front of the school after being beaten up by Bowers until he was bruised and bleeding on the grass. Bill had searched until he found his kippah ripped up in the bushes and helped Stanley limp back to his garage where he sewed the cap back together and Eddie patched up his injuries, while Richie shouted a bunch of dumb jokes in the backgroud. After the one hundredth time he'd told Richie to shut up he decided that maybe they were the type of friends he wanted to stay with. 

Suddenly the pain became unbearable and his fists uncontrollably clenched and unclenched. It was a hundred times worse, like his face was being ripped off while someone was tugging on the fucking demon that was sucking on his face, who was very insistent on not letting go.

"Stanley!"

Sweet oxygen returned to his brain and light flooded his eyes that snapped wide open. As they adjusted he saw Eddie crouched over him with crazed eyes filled with fear. His vocal chords that had been dying to make noise were finally able to and his blood-curdling screams echoed around while Eddie tried to cover his mouth and shush him. He saw Richie to his left who was crying and Bill next to Eddie holding his arm. All five of the boys surrounding him were repeating words of comfort but they were flying in and out of his ears without being processed, the only thing mattering was the fact that they had left him. 

"No! No!" He screeched, crawling away from them and pushing his back against the wall. His chest was heaving and he was sobbing heavily, his hands and elbows shaking as he tried to hold himself up. 

"Stanley no, it's okay!" Eddie said, tears running down his face, holding his arm and looking him in the eyes. "Please, calm down, it's okay!"

"You left me!" He shouted, shaking his head frantically, looking around at all of his friends and ignoring everything Eddie was trying to say. "You took me into Neibolt! You're not my friends, you _made_ me go into Neibolt!" Richie's head dropped and his body started trembling as he cried, gasping wildly.

"Stanley, I'm sorry." Eddie took his hand and squeezed it before Stanley jerked it away to put it over his chest where his heart was beating like a jackhammer. His face was wet with a horrible mixture of the tears he'd cried and the saliva from the woman's mouth, his blonde curls were plastered to his forehead and there was blood trickling from the puncture wounds on his face, dripping onto Eddie's cast.

"This is your fault." His voice fell to a weak mutter and his head fell to his chest. He barely even noticed Bill standing up slowly and running off down some tunnels. 

"We’re here for you Stanny, okay?" Eddie said quietly, a hushed whispered that was only just loud enough to hear.

"We would never let anything happen to you." Richie said just as soft, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Stan's waist. He carried on whispering kind words into his chest. Eddie put his cast-arm around Richie’s shoulder and touched Stan's cheek softly. Ben put his hands on Stan's knees and rubbed them back and forth. And Mike had his hand on Stan's shoulder. 

"You... You left me..." Stan breathed. "Why did you leave me...?”

Just as he was getting used to it, the warmth on his right shoulder was gone and he looked up.

"Bill! Bill!" Eddie started shouting. He shot up and ran away from him. Stanley lifted his arm and reached after him, whispering his name. 

"Stanley, it's okay." Richie said, helping him stand up. "We've gotta go man. Come on Stan the Man, up you get buddy, get'cha butt off the ground, get those legs mov-”

"Richie for the love of all that is good and pure, _shut the fuck up!_" Stan yelled, rolling his eyes. 

"There he is!" Richie laughed, holding Stanley tight as they ran through the tunnels, finding some kind of weird joy even though they were probably about to die.  
  


☾ ☾ ☾

The long grass was tickling Stanley's legs as it wafted in the breeze. And the bandage wrapped around his head was thankfully numbing some of the pain and masking the ugly cuts that were still showing, even though Eddie had said they should’ve healed by then. His right hand was wet with his own blood and his left was sticky with Ben's. It should have been driving him insane but he couldn't bring himself to wipe it away. Not when Bill was looking at him right in the eyes and trying to smile despite the oath they’d all just sworn. Stanley peered either side of him at all of his friends. They all let go of each other at the same time and stood in silence for a while. 

"I hate you guys." He said casually, nodding to himself. Slowly however, when he looked up, his mouth broke into a grin and he started laughing softly. Everyone around him started to as well; Eddie doubled over with giggles and Richie wrapped his arm around his waist, lifting him up and spinning him around. Suddenly all seven of them were laughing wildly and holding onto each other to stay standing.

After a few minutes of their joking around, silence settled again, but it was much more comfortable than before. Stanley looked at his wrist-watch and his heart sunk. His parents had set a pretty strict curfew since he’d disappeared for over twenty-four hours and come back with a pretty severe head injury covered in dirt and dripping wet with sewage.

"I'll see you guys later." He waved a little and gave a lopsided grin. There was a spattering of goodbyes from everyone as he wandered off, his arms swinging back and forth as he hopped over the small stepping stones across the small river. Water splashed onto his skin but he didn't mind too much. 

And when he got home, he sneaked past his father and rushed up to the family bathroom. The person staring back at him from the mirror was barely recognisable after what he'd been through during the past through months. While he unwrapped the bandage to change them, the blood from his hands dropped red drips onto the smooth white ceramic surface of his sink. It stood out stark and Stanley felt his eyes uncontrollably drawn to it. His hand stretched out and moved slowly to swirl the blood around the sink like a thick paint. Stanley didn’t know what he was doing, like something was making his fingers move around and write something that he wasn’t even aware he’d written until he was finished.

_IT_

Stanley jolted once he’d read that one short word, but after blinking a few times, he shook his head and it was gone. The sink was clean, his hands were clean and the only evidence that he’d taken Bill’s oath was a short scar on his palm. There was no blood to be seen. His breathing - that he hadn’t even realised had become fast and shallow - began to slow down as his heart stopped thumping loud in his ears.

Stanley walked backwards away from the bathroom, holding his hands up defensively in front of him and hurried to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

And tried to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> try to forget, also known as, how many other words for ‘scream’ can the author find  
this is only my second time writing a oneshot that hasn’t been based on a relationship of some kind so i hope i did okay eek  
after finally watching It and seeing the way stanley reacted after being attacked by judith, i knew that i wanted to write about it from his pov not only because it was an emotional scene, but also because i think stan is a really interesting and complex character, so hopefully i did our dear stan the man justice  
come hit me up on my tumblr which is @/deviatedfromtheplan where i post mildly funny things from many fandoms 👌🏻
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
